Fight Untill Doomsday/Movesets
Movesets and other info for Fight Until Doomsday. Tabuu Sandbag Tabuu Sandbag is a Sandbag possesed by Tabuu. It has the Brawl Announcer's voice and uses many original smash items to attack. Moveset Entrance: A sandbag is shown, and then Tabuu posseses it. B (Subspace Army): TS spawns a subspace enemy to assist him. Side B (Trophy Stand Toss): TS throws a trophy stand. If it hits a foe, they are stuck in one place for fifteen seconds. In this state, you can attack them, but they can't attack back. Up B (Smash Ball): A Smash Ball appears and TS grabs it. It elevates him upwards. Down B (Blast Box): Tabuu Sandbag puts a blast box on the ground. If attacked it will explode. Doomsday (Subspace Invasion): TS creates a rapid stream of Subspace Enemies. Hal Jordan Hal Jordan is the first human Green Lantern of Sector 2814, the space sector where Earth is. He has very powerful and varied attacks, but he has to charge it every 2 minutes to keep his power going. Moveset Enterance: Hal Jordan charges his ring up, and then punches through the lantern he use to charge it. B (Green Lantern's Light): 'Hal summons a projectile that is either a laser, bullet, arrow, or basketball. Lasers move very fast, bullets can be charged and only let go if you use them a second time, arrows move in an arc and are affected by gravity, and basketballs, while rare, bounce along the ground and do massive damage. '''Side B (Escape Your Sight): '''Hal projects a forcefield around himself where he can't move or take damage, which could have spikes (so no one can touch it), a rocky exterior (so he can roll and hurt people), translucent skln (so he can float but not hurt people), or just be a normal force field. '''Up B (Justice's Might): '''Hal shoots a hand attached to his ring up in the air as a tether recovery, which grabs on to a constructed platform whih dissappears right when Hal gets to it. It can also grab onto an actual ledge and just bring him up to grab on that. '''Down B (Brightest Day, Blackest Night): '''Hal Jordan refills a "power gauge" on his HUD by charging his ring. If this power gauge was to run out, he could not attack except with this move, so this is vital to Hal's success. '''Doomsday (Beware our Power): '''Hal summons the whole Green lantern Corps to attack everyone with various constructs. The various Corps members that join in are: *'Kilowog 'attacks people with a hammer he holds, hitting them repeatedly in the air *'Ch'p 'shoots a barrage of sharp acorns at anyone around them. *'Guy Gardner 'shoots a beam that latches onto an opponent, dealing damage to them over time *'Katma Tui 'creates a forcefield around her, damaging anyone inside of the field. *'Arisia Rrab 'grabs people wigth a giant hand and throws them into the way of other Lanterns. *'Abin Sur 'flies up and hits people on the way down inside a green energy spaceship. *'Mogo appears in the background during the chaos, and fires one huge beam of energy at everyone in the field. Homsar Homsar is some weirdo from free country,USA that disregards the laws of physics Enterance:The Cheat draws a crappy flash version of homsar,he then transforms into his normal form B: his hat flys out and hits whatever is infront of him Side B: he shoots out like a rocket Up B:he spins around and flys up Down B:he shouts "kelsey grammar",gets a mustache and a stegosaurus drops down with a sign that says "beat state" on it wrapped on its back Doomsday:the stage goes wibbly wobbly and everyone is sent flying Random Saw Swift Frog, Taylor and Saw. Together they b Random Saw Swift. They play like the Ice Climbers from SSB. Moveset Entrance: 2gether they be: Taylor, Frog, and Sawguy are shown on stage, and then a narrator says, "and 2gether dey b Random Saw Swift!" B: Frog Tongue: Saw Guy The Cool chops off frog's tounge and tosses it to Swift. She then swings it around like a whip. The longer you swing the tounge, the stronger it'll be when you whip. Frog then grows a new one. Side B: Saw Swipe: Saw Guy The Cool jumps foward, damaging anyone who makes contact with his saw. The other characters quickly follow him. Up B: Frog Leap: Frog grabs the other two characters by the neck and hops upwards. Down B: Shake it Off: Taylor shakes it off, creating a small shockwave around her and the other characters. Doomsday: Random Saw Swift: Frog and Saw Guy The Cool put on earplugs, and then Taylor Swift sings a random song of hers, reversing the opponents controls. Frog hops around and eats people, and Saw Guy saws of thier heads... with his head. Lasts ten seconds.